


White Noise

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bring your dentist, Crush at First Sight, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Ashton, Football Player Luke, Frottage, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, High School, House Party, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning After, Nicknames, One Night Stands, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Song Lyrics, Sub Luke, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all of those are only if you squint though, but it's only painful for a little while, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Luke had high expectations for the evening and, somehow, he kind of <i>knew</i> Ashton wasn't going to disappoint him.<br/>Then again, the older boy could give Luke the world's worst hand job and he'd probably <i>still</i> love it.<br/>Crushes were the worst.<br/>Except when you got to have <i>sex</i> with your crush.<br/>Then they were pretty damn great.'</p><p>
  <b>Luke and Ashton have massive crushes on each other, Ashton throws a party, and all of Luke's dreams come true. (Maybe they're a tiny bit in love too. Maybe.)</b>
</p><p>Based on "Soap" by Badflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should probably be embarrassed of this fic but I'm just not?  
> It started off as really PWP and smutty and stuff, and then the fluff kind of crept in and it just got sickeningly sweet so I'd like to apologise for all of the gross cuteness and stuff. Hopefully this doesn't totally suck. <3

**_Sometimes I cannot be respectable,_ **

**_And it's hard when you're looking so delectable._ **

_\- Soap, Badflower_

 

Luke Hemmings climbed out of his new car, shutting the door carefully behind him and checking his reflection in the dark tinted windows of his convertible.

His blond hair had refused to do as it was told so he'd pulled a snapback on and now his fringe was hanging forwards into his piercing blue eyes.

He knew he looked pretty good but he'd have to get his hair cut soon.

It was starting to get in the way during football practice.

Now that he thought about practice, Luke was kind of aching too but there was no way he was missing one of Ashton Irwin's parties.

No way on _earth_.

Ashton was on the football team too. He was all tanned skin and rippling muscles in too-tight shorts, and seriously, Luke had had _so_ many inappropriate boners over the year that it was actually getting to be a bit embarrassing.

He thought Ashton probably _knew_ the effect he had on Luke and it just fucking _sucked_ because Ashton had this mischievous grin and dimples and a damn _giggle_ , and Luke thought he might be halfway in love with Ashton.

Luke fixed his red and black flannel, fiddling with the collar as he strode up the front path and walked through the open door into Ashton's house.

He'd only been here a handful of times before and he'd never strayed further than the living room, kitchen or bathroom.

Luke briefly entertained thoughts of ending up in Ashton's _bedroom_ tonight before the curly-haired football player appeared in front of Luke with a blinding smile and sparkling eyes, like he was laughing at something no one else understood.

He kind of _always_ looked like that and it took Luke's breath away sometimes. Like now.

"Glad you could make it," Ashton said with a casual grin, brushing Luke's shoulder lightly with his knuckles. It hardly constituted a punch. "By the way, your arse looks _amazing_ in those jeans, Hemmings."

Luke spluttered, doing his best not to go bright red because, honestly, only a year ago he'd just moved to Sydney and seen Ashton in the hallways from afar, and now he was on the football team with him, and Ashton - the guy he'd had a crush on ever since he'd first _seen_ him - was telling him he had a nice arse and -

Yeah. Okay. Luke _really_ needed a drink now.

"My eyes are up here, Irwin," Luke said after a small pause and Ashton's grin spread as he placed a hand in the small of Luke's back so that he could lead the younger boy into the living room.

Luke's eyes were wide because, really, Ashton was _never_ this tactile and Luke was starting to wonder if this was all some sort of elaborate wind-up. Maybe Ashton was just doing this as a massive joke and Luke was playing right into his hands.

"Where are the drinks?" the blond boy asked and Ashton dimpled at him, melting into the crowd and reappearing a few moments later with bright hazel eyes rimmed with long lashes and two open bottles of beers.

"Thanks," Luke said, accepting his drink and trying so, _so_ hard not to go pink when his fingers brushed Ashton's longer ones.

Fuck, they were _so_ long and they'd probably feel absolutely _incredible_ inside Luke, stroking gently as they opened him up and -

"Dance with me, Hemmings," Ashton said suddenly, ducking his head like maybe he was _nervous_ or something, and Luke realised that this wasn't a joke to Ashton.

"Yeah, okay, Irwin," he said and Ashton's eyes lit up as they fixed on Luke's flushed face. "C'mon. Lead the way."

Ashton grinned, downing half of his beer in one go before he snagged Luke's hand and towed him deeper into the crowd.

The music was almost _too_ loud there but Ashton's large, calloused hand was warm around Luke's, almost completely enveloping it, and they were just so damn _huge_ and - okay, Luke needed to probably _not_ follow this line of thought right now.

Someone from the year above them called out a greeting to Ashton and, while the curly-haired boy was distracted, Luke took the opportunity to check him out properly.

Ashton was wearing dark, ripped skinny jeans and scuffed combat boots, and he had a tight white t-shirt on beneath an expensive-looking black leather jacket.

His outfit was probably _far_ too warm for the party but he looked good.

Really, _really_ good.

Luke knew he wasn't being biased too. There were people all around the room shooting Ashton longing glances but it was _Luke's_ hand that Ashton had chosen to hold and -

Damnit. Luke was getting sentimental.

He shook himself, focusing on Ashton again while he was still looking away.

The older boy's honey-coloured curls were tied back messily with a red bandana and his hazel eyes were wild with excitement and something else, buried deeper but still glittering.

Ashton looked back up at Luke and his full lips were parted a little, like he couldn't quite believe that Luke was still standing there holding his hand.

Luke wished he'd realised a long time ago that maybe his feelings _weren't_ unrequited after all.

When Luke dropped Ashton's hand, the older boy barely had time to look disheartened before Luke was setting their beer bottles on a nearby table and placing Ashton's hands on his waist.

"I thought you said something about dancing?" Luke called over the music, leaning back so that he could speak into the older boy's ear. Luke rolled his hips a little, just to get his point across, and Ashton's eyes darkened as he tightened his grip.

" _Fuck_ , kitten," he said through gritted teeth, pressing closer as the song changed to a faster track. "You're incredible. So gorgeous."

Ashton's large hands were gripping Luke's hips hard and he smirked, grinding up behind Luke, the drag of denim against his hardening cock almost _frustratingly_ hot.

When Luke felt how hard Ashton was against him as he pressed closer, the blond boy stifled a groan, feeling vaguely like all of his dreams were coming true or something.

Sixteen year old Luke from last year would _never_ have believed his luck.

Luke's hands flew down to grip Ashton's and he dragged them up his body to settle against his chest as he ground back against Ashton, the movements slow and deliberate.

Through the drunken haze clouding Luke's mind, he remembered vaguely that they were in the middle of Ashton's living room, surrounded by people they went to school with everyday, but when Ashton ducked his head to mouth hotly at the back of the younger boy's neck, Luke stopped caring.

Everything else became white noise.

"Irwin, _please_ ," Luke said breathlessly and, despite the pounding of the bass, Ashton heard him.

"What do you want, kitten?" he asked Luke softly, his voice full of promise, and Ashton was _so_ hard against the blond football player now.

Luke kind of wanted Ashton to cum on his face.

"- because _I_ want to fuck you," Ashton continued after a short pause, letting his teeth graze the delicate skin of Luke's neck. The blond boy's breath caught in his throat. "So, _so_ badly," Ashton breathed into Luke's ear.

It made the blond boy gasp again and he twisted in Ashton's grip so that the older boy would feel how hard _he_ was too.

" _Kitten_ ," Ashton groaned, pressing even closer before he too seemed to remember that there were people standing all around them.

The blond boy had no such qualms now.

Luke knotted his fingers roughly into Ashton's curls and dragged him down into a hard, biting kiss and, when Ashton broke away a short while later to _breathe_ again, his pupils were blown.

Luke licked his lips, chasing the taste of alcohol and sweat and **Ashton** as his own skinny jeans began to feel almost _uncomfortably_ tight.

"Then why the fuck aren't we upstairs yet?" Luke demanded, trying hard to keep the eagerness off his face, but when Ashton's darkened eyes gleamed with something that looked a lot like lust, Luke thought that maybe he hadn't done a very good job of it.

"Right this way, Hemmings," Ashton said softly. "If you're so eager for it, I can hardly deny you that. I wouldn't be a very good host then, would I?"

"Definitely not, Irwin," Luke retorted breathlessly, smirking slightly and deciding not to mention that leaving the party when you were the host was probably _also_ not the best plan ever.

But Luke felt selfish right now and he had a boner so... Whatever.

Ashton bit his lip as he watched Luke adjusting his snapback, and his fingertips pressed into Luke's hips - hard enough to bruise almost - when the younger boy let his tongue dart out to play with his lip-ring.

Luke's smirk grew when Ashton swallowed audibly.

"Now hurry the hell up. You mentioned fucking or was that all just bullshit?"

"Definitely _not_ bullshit," Ashton promised, his voice deeper with arousal now, and Luke felt something hot unfurling in the pit of his stomach as he hardened in his boxers.

"This way," Ashton repeated, his voice rough, and Luke's hand felt small in his as they wove through the crowd.

The song playing now was louder than the rest and vaguely familiar to Luke - he thought it might have been by Badflower - but Ashton gave Luke's hand this gentle little squeeze despite the tough exterior he seemed to be trying to portray, and Luke's heart just melted a little bit.

They had to climb over several couples making out on the stairs and Ashton giggled when Luke stumbled a bit, catching his foot on the carpet.

"You're not this clumsy when we're playing football," Ashton pointed out and Luke scowled, deciding not to blame the alcohol because that might make him sound like a lightweight.

Ashton cringed a bit when he pulled the door to what Luke supposed was his bedroom open but, luckily, no one had claimed the room yet.

"Perfect," Ashton said and Luke was very inclined to agree. His heart was fluttering with anticipation and _want_ now, and it had been _far_ too long since someone else had made him cum.

Luke had high expectations for the evening and, somehow, he kind of _knew_ Ashton wasn't going to disappoint him.

Then again, the older boy could give Luke the world's worst hand job and he'd probably _still_ love it.

Crushes were the worst.

Except when you got to have _sex_ with your crush.

Then they were pretty damn great.

"You sure about this, kitten?" Ashton checked, drawing Luke from his thoughts, and the blond boy felt a soft (probably embarrassingly fond) smile tugging at his thin lips.

"Definitely," Luke said, pushing the bedroom door shut clumsily behind him and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet while Ashton locked it.

The older boy turned to face Luke and his eyes might have been dark but they were surprisingly _soft_ too, and they fluttered shut as he moaned after Luke captured his mouth in a kiss, palming Ashton through his dark skinny jeans as he licked hotly into Ashton's mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," the older boy groaned, biting down on Luke's bottom lip as his hands slipped down to grip Luke's arse firmly.

The blond boy's knees felt weak.

"Eager, Hemmings," Ashton gasped out and his wry tone was ruined when Luke's grip tightened a little.

"Oh, piss off, Irwin," Luke said distractedly but he was a direct contradiction to himself as he tugged Ashton in by the collar of his ridiculously gorgeous leather jacket, their mouths a delicious hot slide together.

Luke's snapback and flannel tumbled onto Ashton's carpet with the older boy's t-shirt and jacket, and Ashton's large, calloused hands were tracing the blond boy's heaving chest, pinching and stroking until Luke was clinging to Ashton like a koala in an effort to keep standing.

"Take your jeans off," Ashton murmured as he removed his own, and Luke hurried to comply, rushing so much that he nearly fell over in his haste.

Ashton steadied him with a gleam in his darkened, glittering eyes and Luke was _achingly_ hard in his boxers now and - **fuck** , semi-drunken hook-ups were _not_ supposed to make Luke feel like this.

"Kitten," Ashton said again, his deep voice definitely _not_ making Luke's knees feel weak. "C'mere. Please. Need you."

Their lips met again and Luke let out an embarrassingly strangled groan when their hips slotted together perfectly, this perfect scorching heat that was both everything Luke had ever wanted but also not even _close_ to enough.

"Ashton, I - _Irwin_ , please," Luke gasped, correcting himself, and Ashton's eyes were shining with that mysterious emotion again in the moments before he cupped Luke's face, drawing him in for another kiss which the blond boy quickly deepened.

' _Making out in boxers was **definitely** preferable_ ,' Luke thought vaguely but his brain short-circuited because Ashton had just slipped his hands from Luke's back down into his boxers, filling his palms with the warm flesh as he let one of his long fingers just barely brush over Luke's hole.

The blond boy's knees buckled but he fought _so_ hard for some small semblance of composure.

"Knew you'd be an arse man, Irwin," Luke teased but he was pretty sure he'd hit _very_ far from the mark, what with his flushed cheeks and the way he couldn't seem to help constantly licking his kiss-swollen lips.

Ashton smiled at that, biting at Luke's neck and collarbone before he nudged the younger boy down onto the double bed.

"If it's _your_ arse then yes," Ashton confirmed as the pair of them settled down and Luke's lips tugged up until he was smiling so wide that he had to break the kiss.

Ashton didn't seem to mind though.

He simply got to work on sucking love bites into Luke's pale skin instead, and every time he sucked at the delicate skin of the blond boy's torso, Luke's hips jerked up in a way that should _probably_ have been embarrassing but just wasn't.

Luke wondered if that should worry him but he shook that thought away, choosing not to think about why everything with Ashton felt so ridiculously _comfortable_ when this was presumably supposed to be just a one-time thing.

"God, I love your shoulders," Ashton murmured suddenly, and the kisses and bruises he was leaving behind were almost _reverent_.

"I love your _fingers_ ," Luke retorted and Ashton's soft pink lips twisted into a smirk.

"Is that so?" he murmured, letting his warm fingertips trail down Luke's chest and stomach. Goosebumps rose in his wake and Luke couldn't even find it in himself to be _embarrassed_.

Ashton made him feel too good.

 _Ashton_ was too good.

It was all very confusing.

"What do you want me to _do_ with my fingers, kitten?" Ashton asked softly and Luke bit his bottom lip, sucking on his lip-ring and relishing the subtle ache of the action.

Luke mumbled something in answer to Ashton's question and the older boy tilted his head to the side, his eyes gleaming even now.

"I'm sorry, Hemmings. I didn't quite catch that," Ashton said, the very picture of innocent apology, and Luke groaned.

"Fuck you, Irwin."

" _Later_ ," Ashton promised, his hazel eyes blazing so brightly that it stole Luke's breath away. "But you were saying something else I think...?"

The blond boy did his best to scowl at Ashton, trying to pretend like this whole thing _wasn't_ only managing to turn him on even more.

"Want them in me," Luke said, louder now, and his cheeks might have been flaming but his cock was tenting in his boxers, and it looked _obscene_.

Ashton bit down on his full bottom lip to keep from groaning.

"You only had to ask, kitten," he said innocently, dimpling at Luke like he _knew_ how fucking cute he was or something - and really, Luke might have been pissed off but he couldn't complain because Ashton looked like a fucking _angel_ with his mass of honey-coloured curls and he'd just said he'd put his _fingers_ in Luke which, okay, admittedly didn't sound very hot phrased like that but Luke _so_ didn't give a shit anymore.

"Please, Irwin," Luke begged, figuring this was probably a sure fire way to get Ashton to do what he wanted (and he remembered to call Ashton by his surname that time too which was a bonus, if they were going to pretend that nothing had happened at school on Monday).

It turned out Luke was right.

Ashton groaned, murmuring: " _Fuck_ , kitten" before he pressed one last hard kiss to Luke's lips before rolling away to rummage around in the drawers of his bedside table.

Luke took the opportunity to look down at himself.

The head of his cock was protruding from the top of his boxers, flushed a dark pink as it leaked onto his pale stomach, and his chest was splotchy with red and _heaving_ as Luke struggled to control his breathing. His nipples were pebbled and hard, and his thighs were _shaking_ with how badly he needed to cum now.

To make a long story short, Luke looked _wrecked_.

Ashton let out a low groan when he turned back from rummaging around in the drawers - holding a condom and a bottle of lube triumphantly - and his already-blown pupils dilated further when he saw the state that the younger boy was in.

" _Fuck_ , you look incredible, Hemmings," Ashton moaned, leaning forwards to suck a bruise into the side of the blond boy's neck.

Luke choked on a moan as his hips punched up and, honestly, Ashton had barely even _touched_ him there yet and he was already so hard that it made him feel dizzy.

" _Irwin_ ," Luke pleaded, even as his eyes rolled back a little when Ashton's teeth scraped his skin hard enough to leave a mark behind.

Luke hoped it did too. He wanted everyone to _know_.

"Please," Luke begged and he thought maybe Ashton might have teased him for a bit longer but Luke's hand found its way to Ashton's hard cock and he palmed at it through the damp material of his boxers.

" _Kitten_ ," Ashton said sharply, choking on the word as he spoke through gritted teeth. His hips rolled into Luke's hand for a moment before he regained control of himself, pulling away unwillingly from the contact, and Luke pouted.

"Okay, Hemmings," Ashton said, biting his lip as he shook his head ruefully. " _Okay_. Boxers off."

Luke wriggled out of them as Ashton removed his own before uncapping the lube and coating the fingers of his right hand with it.

Luke swallowed audibly, staring at Ashton's cock as it hung heavy and flushed between his legs.

Luke reached out with a small, pale hand, just feeling, and Ashton shuddered at the featherlight touch.

"Quit it, Hemmings," Ashton grumbled but his pupils were blown huge and Luke knew, somehow, that Ashton didn't really mind.

"What?" Luke tried to shrug like he hadn't done anything wrong. "You're big. I just wanted to look."

"You don't need to look using your hands, Hemmings," Ashton muttered like some sort of school teacher or something but he was still preening when he folded a pillow up beneath Luke's hips and finally allowed his lube-wet fingers to graze over the blond boy's hole again, so Luke counted that as a win.

" _Christ_ ," Luke whimpered, trying to keep his hips from jerking up as Ashton's fingertip brushed over him without actually pushing inside.

It was frustrating in the best possible way and Luke was _panting_ almost, rolling his hips in these tiny movements in an effort to get something inside him.

Ashton took pity on Luke in the end though.

Ashton's long index finger pushed against Luke with a little more pressure and then it was sinking into Luke's tight heat.

" _Please_ ," Luke whined, flinging his head back into the pillows when Ashton's finger bottomed out inside him. "Ash, fuck! Fuck, _please_!"

Ashton bit his lip as he searched for a composure that he didn't seem to possess any longer.

"So _tight_ ," Ashton muttered, almost to himself, and Luke clenched down just because he could.

"Y'know, I resent that," the blond boy muttered, even as his breath caught in his throat when Ashton began to fuck his finger into him slowly, experimentally. "It's not like you're _deflowering_ me or some shit, Irwin, so forget that. You just have long arse fingers."

' _Really, really amazing long arse fingers_.'

Ashton started laughing, even as he bent his finger just the tiniest bit, making Luke's toes curl.

"More," Luke choked out desperately, whining when Ashton's finger fucked back into him again just as his free hand drifted up to stroke Luke's cock distractedly.

"I don't want to hurt you, kitten," Ashton breathed but, when Luke raised his head to scowl at him, Ashton withdrew his finger carefully to add more lube.

Luke was whimpering at the loss, even as the older boy pressed two fingers carefully back in again.

They sank in and Luke's hips were jerking and it felt so good to be _full_ again, made him feel _special_ kind of, in some weird way, and maybe Ashton saw that in Luke's eyes because he reached forward to stroke the younger boy's jaw gently as he slowly began to stretch him open.

"You look... _delectable_ ," Ashton murmured suddenly, his eyes dark like he couldn't quite contain himself. "Can't wait to feel you wrapped around me. You're so fucking _tight_. Gonna feel so good around my cock, aren't you, kitten?"

" _Fuck_ ," Luke gasped, grinding down on Ashton's fingers before he regained control of himself. "You need to wash your mouth out with soap, Irwin."

"Oh, don't come that one, Hemmings. You love it."

"Yeah, I do."

Luke set that thought aside to lose sleep over another night, for now content to pull Ashton back down into another messy kiss again.

Luke moaned when the older boy's tongue dragged hot against his own and Ashton's fingers curled gently as he searched for Luke's prostate.

"Ash, _please_ ," Luke whispered.

When Ashton finally _did_ find it though, his fingertips barely brushed it and Luke was crying out because this wasn't fucking _fair_ , and he was in a much worse state than Ashton even _though_ the older boy was soaking the front of his boxers by now and - and -

Ashton leant down and caught Luke's lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're thinking too much," he said softly and the blond boy tried to frown at him but it came out weak, on account of the fact that he was still panting.

"I am not," Luke disagreed but the piercing blue was almost gone from his eyes now and his blond hair was sticking to his forehead, still limp from where it had been hidden under the snapback. "More, Irwin. Please."

"Still pretending with the surnames and stuff?" Ashton asked, brushing the faintest hint of stubble on Luke's jaw with his calloused fingertips. "Alright then. _Hemmings_."

Luke gawped at Ashton in what was probably a very unattractive manner but, before the younger boy could think of a reply, Ashton carefully pressed a third finger in, pausing to give Luke time to adjust before he let them sink in until they bottomed out.

" _Shit_ ," Luke gasped, his mouth falling open in a silent moan at the delicious stretch.

He almost _cried_ when Ashton's fingers hit his prostate, pressing his eyes shut so tightly that he saw stars for a moment.

"Oh my god," Luke breathed, rocking his hips back to take Ashton's fingers in again and again when the older boy didn't thrust them in fast enough for Luke's liking.

" _Please_ ," the blond boy breathed, his eyes clouded with want, but they cleared when something suddenly occurred to Luke.

' _Still pretending_.'

"Ashton, _please_ ," Luke whispered, hardly daring to hope, but when the smallest smile tugged at Ashton's lips in the moments before he ducked down to kiss Luke surprisingly softly, the younger boy realised that maybe he wasn't the _only_ one who was halfway in love with a tall, gangly guy off the football team.

" _Told_ you that you only had to ask, kitten," Ashton murmured but he stroked his fingers against Luke's prostate again and the blond boy's hips rocked up at the feeling, and Ashton's large hand gently stroking his leaking cock was just another wave adding to the pleasure coursing through him.

"Luke," Ashton said slowly, like he was tasting the word in his mouth. "Lukey? _Lu_." Ashton smiled softly and Luke had to admit that the nickname sounded nice in his mouth.

"Can you take another finger?" Ashton asked suddenly, surprising the blond boy. "Because - and I'm not boasting here - you're going to need to be able to take more if this is going to work..."

Luke's eyes widened at that but, eyeing the older boy's cock as it lay thickly against his stomach, Luke had to admit that Ashton had a point.

(Luke tried not to laugh though because now was _definitely_ not the time for terrible internal puns.)

"Show off," Luke muttered, just because he could. Then he smirked, albeit slightly apprehensively. "Add another finger, Ash. I'm not made of fucking glass."

There was a certain bite to Luke's words but, fortunately, Ashton correctly interpreted the slightly _anxious_ defensiveness for what it was.

"Luke, if you're not sure then -"

" _Do it_ , damnit!" Luke pleaded, beginning to grow a bit embarrassed because Ashton was three fingers deep in his arse now and Luke's hips were still rolling almost unconsciously as he tried to get contact on his prostate again.

Ashton's eyes were still soft with concern but he did as Luke asked, carefully withdrawing his long fingers and working in a fourth beside the rest when he thrust them in again.

" _Fuck_!" Luke whined high in his throat as his face creased with discomfort. He fought to relax, fought to keep his breathing calm as Ashton froze at the expression on the younger boy's face.

"Keep going," Luke mumbled, screwing his face up when Ashton did as he asked. The problem was, Luke hadn't bottomed for a good few months as it was and Ashton had _ridiculously_ huge fingers and - fuck, if _this_ hurt then what was his damn _cock_ going to feel like?

Shaking his worries away, Luke knotted his fingers into Ashton's curls and pulled him down for a desperate kiss, kind of embarrassed of the needy noises that were escaping him as Ashton sucked on his tongue, clearly trying to distract him.

Ashton kissed Luke through the ache before he pulled back abruptly, dragging an offended squawk from Luke.

"Sorry, Lu," Ashton murmured, smiling a little bit as his eyes twinkled, and Luke forgot about the dull ache because that nickname was so _cute_.

"I just had an idea to make this better," Ashton explained and, before Luke could question what exactly his idea might _be_ , Ashton started to fist Luke's cock so unexpectedly that the younger boy almost choked on his tongue.

" _Ash_!" Luke squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut as heat washed over him when Ashton's thumb rubbed over the tip just as his fingers bottomed out.

" _Jesus_ ," Luke breathed, dropping his hands to fist them tightly in the sheets of Ashton's bed.

"Not Jesus," the older boy teased as he began to gently stroke his fingers inside of Luke as he brushed his prostate again. "I'm _Ashton_. Ashton Fletcher Irwin."

"You're an _idiot_ actually," Luke mumbled but the pleasure inside him became too much suddenly. "Ashton," he said weakly as his little hands fluttered up to Ashton's shoulders. "Ashton, stop it. I'm gonna cum. _Ash, I'm gonna cum_!"

Ashton stopped moving and Luke whined despite himself, near tears with how much he fucking _needed_ this now.

Luke clenched down around Ashton's fingers, found that it didn't ache at all anymore - although it undoubtedly would tomorrow - and the older boy swore softly, looking _approving_ almost.

"I'm ready," Luke breathed and Ashton was just opening his mouth to speak - probably to start worrying again - when the blond boy pulled him down into another kiss, his tongue dragging hotly against Ashton's as the older boy moaned his approval.

"Still sure you weren't all talk back there, Ash?" Luke asked softly and the curly-haired boy's pupils were _blown_ by now - more black than hazel - but his palm was soft as he let it drift teasingly across Luke's aching cock.

"Definitely _not_ just talk," he murmured, ducking his head to suck another bruise into Luke's neck. It made the blond boy moan and he pressed his head back into the pillows when Ashton spread the younger boy's legs gently.

"Are you _sure_ you're sure you're sure?" Ashton teased - and really, at least the older boy could laugh at himself - but there was an underlying seriousness in his eyes which was the moment Luke thought it might finally have sunk in that Ashton was going to absolutely _wreck_ him.

It was shocking the amount that Luke just _didn't_ care.

"Sure, I'm sure," Luke said easily and Ashton huffed out a laugh as he rolled a condom on and poured more lube onto his palm so that he could slick himself up.

"Impressive," Luke mumbled before he could stop himself.

"It's more of a curse than a blessing," Ashton sighed, shrugging half-heartedly. "People freak when they see it and I'm pretty sure I've _never_ had a proper blow job before."

Luke frowned because that was horrible and _no one_ deserved a life without blow jobs.

"I bet I could give you a good one," Luke blurted out before he could stop himself, and Ashton moaned when he processed that.

"Not now," the older boy said gently but his face softened and he ducked his head to capture Luke's lips in a soft, slow kiss - the word ' _later_ ' was an unspoken promise - and that gentle act gave Luke the conviction he needed to realise that he _could_ do this after all.

" _Please_ , Ash," Luke whispered, settling his soft hands on the tanned skin of Ashton's broad shoulders. "I'm ready," Luke repeated softly.

Ashton's apparent indecision left him and he cupped Luke's face gently, pressing another soft kiss to Luke's pale pink lips.

"I really like you, Lu," Ashton breathed, closing his hazel eyes like he was expecting rejection.

Luke's heart clenched in his chest and he was _shaking_ as he gently stroked Ashton's curls away from his sweaty forehead.

"I really like you too, Ash," Luke whispered and he wondered how the evening had _changed_ so much.

Luke wondered a lot of things.

There'd be time to think about this later though because, right now, Luke was pretty sure he needed something inside him right this second - Ashton's _cock_ to be exact - and he'd had enough of waiting now.

" _Ash_ ," Luke pleaded and the older boy's hands fell to spread the younger boy's thighs again. Luke shivered at the cold air.

"I'll go slow, kitten," Ashton reassured Luke as he lined himself up, letting the head of his cock catch on Luke's stretched-out hole.

"Ready?" the older boy breathed.

"Do it," Luke said and then his breath was catching in his throat because Ashton had just sank in until the head was engulfed in tight heat.

Luke made a small choked sound, fighting to relax as Ashton kissed at his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there as Luke's muscles fluttered around Ashton, unused to such an intrusion.

" _Fuck_ ," Luke half-sobbed as his nails bit into Ashton's warm skin because this fucking _hurt_. "Give me a minute," he gasped out and Ashton kept still, squaring his jaw determinedly as his stomach muscles tensed.

"Lu," he breathed, cupping the blond boy's face gently and pressing a smattering of butterfly kisses across Luke's face as Ashton fought to keep still.

" _Touch_ -" Luke tried to speak but he broke off with a groan when Ashton shifted a little inside him.

"Sorry," Ashton breathed, even as a muscle in his jaw jumped because this must have been _so_ difficult to stay still.

Suddenly the older boy seemed to remember what Luke had said and his face lit up as he supported himself carefully with one arm, reaching down to wrap his free hand around Luke's leaking cock.

" _Ash_ ," Luke whined, flinging his head back and exposing the pale column of his throat as his hips rocked up at the sensations. " _Move_."

Ashton sank in inch after inch until there was nothing left for the blond boy to _take_ but the burning ache of that was lost in the pleasure crashing over Luke as the older boy tightened his fist around Luke's cock, his hand moving more easily now that his palm was slick with pre-cum.

"Lu," Ashton murmured again, looking down at the blond boy with eyes so soft and warm that they looked almost like caramel as his honey-coloured curls tumbled over his forehead. "How'd you feel?"

" _Full_ ," Luke choked out, and it was true. He'd never felt so full in his _life_.

Ashton's tanned skin was warm beneath Luke's trembling palms as he stroked Ashton's back, trying to calm his breathing.

"Move," Luke repeated in a mumble, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Ashton's muscled shoulder. "Please."

The older boy groaned low in his throat, like that was all he'd wanted to hear and, when their current circumstances were taken into account, Luke supposed it probably _was_.

"Hold on to me," Ashton whispered and Luke clung to him tightly, like a baby _koala_ almost, holding on for dear life.

"I'll go slow," Ashton repeated, brushing his lips gently against Luke's in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

" _Ash_ ," Luke breathed, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist to push him in deeper.

" _Fuck_ ," Ashton breathed, pulling out slowly, only to rock all the way back in afterwards, careful to keep his thrusts gentle. Luke's mouth dropped open and his breath caught in his throat.

The only word to describe how he felt as Ashton thrust into him was _overwhelmed_.

There were tears streaming down Luke's face silently as he bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep his moans and whimpers in.

Ashton gently eased Luke's bottom lip out from between his teeth with a shaky finger as he thrust in deep, making them both gasp.

"You don't have to be quiet," the older boy murmured and Luke tried to focus on him, wondered if maybe Ashton _liked_ hearing how he was making the blond boy feel... if maybe Ashton got off on that.

The loud music downstairs was slower now - Ed Sheeran was playing - and Luke felt warmth fluttering in his chest when Ashton looked down at him with soft eyes.

Maybe it was the music. Maybe it was the alcohol lingering in Luke's veins.

Maybe it was just **Ashton**.

Luke wasn't sure but what he _did_ know was that he was way more than just _half_ in love with Ashton now.

Luke thought that might have felt absolutely terrifying if he hadn't seen it reflected back at him in Ashton's beautiful hazel gaze - and, suddenly, the mysterious light he'd seen in the older boy's eyes earlier made _sense_.

"Lu?" Ashton breathed and Luke's lips twitched into a faint smile before he dragged Ashton down into another kiss again, rocking his hips back to meet the older boy's as he did so.

"You're so _big_ , Ash," Luke murmured against Ashton's lips, moaning when the older boy's tongue darted out to play with his lip-ring.

"Stretching me so good. Want you so bad." Luke moaned when Ashton thrust in deep, taking in how blown the older boy's pupils were as he drank in every word Luke was saying.

" _Fuck_ , Ash!" Luke cried when Ashton thrust in at a new angle, hitting Luke's prostate dead-on. "Make me cum. Make me feel that good. _Please_."

Luke wondered if he sounded stupid and it bothered him that he didn't know. It wasn't that he _wasn't_ into talking dirty but no one he'd been with had ever been into that before so he didn't have anywhere to go from here.

Everything he'd gasped out was true though so he figured that was a good enough starting point.

Ashton seemed to agree too.

His cheeks were flushed with blood and his full lips were parted as he panted into the cool air of his bedroom as his hips rocked into Luke.

" _Kitten_!" Ashton said urgently, voice rough with lust, and Luke realised that maybe he hadn't done such a bad job after all.

"God, you're so fucking incredible," Ashton mumbled, ducking his head to kiss Luke slow and deep before he drew back, letting his forehead fall to rest against Luke's as he hit the blond boy's prostate again.

"So good for me, Lu," Ashton whispered, raising his hand to card his long fingers through Luke's blond hair before he let it fall to stroke Luke's cock again. "So good, aren't you, kitten?"

Luke's eyes rolled back at the pleasure spreading through him and his fingertips pressed into Ashton's shoulders - hard enough to bruise - when his eyelids fluttered shut as his toes curled.

" _Yes, yes, yes_ ," Luke breathed out, rolling his hips back to meet Ashton's and crying out when Ashton hit his prostate again.

It made Luke see stars, felt like lightning was burning through him and setting him ablaze as the pleasure licked at him from the inside out.

The tips of their noses bumped gently together as Ashton thrust in deep. It was surprisingly _sweet_ and Luke wondered vaguely when things had changed so much because this was so, _so_ far from fucking.

Luke was most definitely _not_ going to be the one to mention this though.

"Ash," Luke whispered as his little fingers curled into the older boy's honey-coloured hair. "Ash, please."

Ashton was hitting that spot inside him on every single thrust and Luke almost couldn't _breathe_ with how good it felt now.

When the older boy pressed another gentle kiss to Luke's pale lips before he started to fist Luke's cock faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit as he did so, Luke felt when it all started to become too much.

" _Ash_! Ash!" Luke whimpered, almost _sobbing_ now when Ashton sucked the younger boy's bottom lip into mouth, grinding deep against Luke's prostate as he fucked the younger boy's mouth with his tongue.

Luke broke the kiss with a strangled moan as his toes curled and his nails bit too-hard into Ashton's muscled shoulders, making the older boy groan.

"I'm gonna -" Luke's bright blue eyes were dark with lust as his hips jerked and moans tore out of him. "Please don't stop!" Luke gasped out, his voice high and needy. Ashton thrust in one last time and Luke came undone with a high-pitched whine, clenching down tightly around Ashton and dragging the older boy's own climax out of him.

Ashton let out a low, choked groan as he stilled above Luke and the blond boy sucked his moan into Ashton's throat as his orgasm rocked through him.

" _Fuck_ ," Luke murmured when he could breathe again, pressing little kisses of apology to the bruises now littering the tanned skin of Ashton's throat as he stroked the soft curls that grew at the base of Ashton's neck.

"You're amazing," Luke whispered and Ashton smiled weakly, slumping down over Luke with a contented sigh. "And now you're squashing me."

Ashton smirked sleepily, choosing to ignore the last part as he pulled out gently, kissing Luke through the ache.

"You're amazing too," Ashton mumbled and he was so tired that he almost missed the younger boy's lips when he tried to kiss him.

"Now sleep," Ashton grumbled, rolling off of the younger boy with a small, slightly drunk smile and tossing the condom into the bin.

Ashton pulled Luke gently against his bare chest, tangling their legs together between the sheets.

"Night," Luke breathed, pressing back against Ashton's warmth and smiling into the pillow when the older boy dropped a soft kiss onto the warm skin of the blond boy's shoulder.

Ashton's grip tightened and Luke snuggled down, suddenly feeling... **safe**.

It was a bit weird really.

Luke didn't know what he and Ashton were yet but, as he fell asleep in the older boy's arms, Luke thought that they were a _maybe_.

A **_something_**.

So yeah, Luke wasn't sure yet but, when Ashton tucked his face into Luke's neck and pressed a sleepy kiss there in the moments before he passed out, Luke thought he'd quite like to stick around and find out.

*

The house must have been a bit of a mess the next day because, while Luke was lying sprawled in a patch of sunlight on the bed like a contented cat, Ashton disappeared out of the room and swore softly.

"Better clean this mess up before my family come home," Ashton sighed, dropping down onto the bed beside Luke and letting his head fall into his hands.

"I'll help you," Luke offered, wriggling forwards so that his head was resting on the older boy's thigh. "Once you've given me some food. Probably."

"You want breakfast, Luke? I can make bacon and eggs," Ashton offered cautiously, climbing to his feet and crossing the room so that he could toss a t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms to the blond boy.

Luke accepted them, sitting up as he wriggled into the trousers with a poorly-disguised wince. He ached even worse than he had done from football training yesterday but it was a good ache, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Yeah, Ashton," Luke said quietly and there was a soft smile playing on his thin lips. "That'd be great."

Luke caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he got to his feet, stretching out his aching limbs. His neck was a telltale mess of bruises, and he kind of had sex hair now which was both better and worse than what he'd had to deal with yesterday.

Luke snagged his snapback from the floor, settling it on the older boy's curls, and Ashton smiled as he took Luke by the hand and led him out of the bedroom.

The big house was in even more of a mess than Luke had suspected and they should _definitely_ start tidying up soon but, right now, there were more important things to worry about.

Bacon and eggs, for instance.

"C'mon then, kitten," Ashton said softly and Luke felt a larger smile tugging at his lips.

He pinched Ashton's bum as he limped past him on his way to the kitchen and the older boy giggled, catching Luke's hand and lacing their fingers together as he pulled him in for a kiss.

"I really like you, Ash," Luke admitted and Ashton's smile was so bright that it took Luke's breath away.

"I really like you too, Lu."

They ate breakfast in companionable silence before they got started on tidying the house and, although nothing was certain, Luke thought that the two of them could be good together.

When Ashton looked up with a smile and caught Luke looking at him, the blond boy was certain of it.

They got the house tidied and there was still another hour left before Ashton's family returned home from wherever they'd been.

"What do you wanna do now?" Ashton asked, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and letting his chin rest on the younger boy's shoulder.

Luke suppressed a smile as he turned in Ashton's arms to kiss him.

"How about that blow job?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit worried that this fic is terrible so please let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you so much for reading! :) <3


End file.
